


A World Alone

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Ivy almost dies, Near Death Experiences, Sad with a Happy Ending, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Harley rescues Ivy from death and it makes her realize how important she really is.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Pride Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Kudos: 56





	A World Alone

It wasn’t like Ivy to go missing without a word, so the minute her disappearance started to become concerning, Harley was on it. She dropped every plan, event, and derby match until Ivy was found. Yet, she gave no reason. If word got around that the Poison Ivy was missing, things would start looking ugly. For the both of them. 

Fortunately, it only took Harley roughly a week to find Ivy. She wishes she could’ve gotten there sooner, but it was better than finding her _two_ weeks later. Harley retraced every step and every little clue Ivy had unknowingly left behind. She knows Ivy doesn’t get scared, at least she acts like she never does, but Harley still hoped that Ivy was waiting for her. 

When she did find Ivy, buried in a makeshift cave with no sunlight, water, or plants around her for support, she wasn’t looking so hot. Skin dry and peeling. Her eyes sunken. She was barely alive. It took all of Harley  _ not  _ to freak out. She could freak out later, but not now. Not when the love of her life’s very life is in her own hands. 

Harley had carried Ivy out to a truck, the unconscious driver at the wheel (Harley’s doing). She had raided the compound first, wanting to take out any sort of obstacle first. Harley wouldn’t have the time to carry Ivy out  _ and  _ fight them at the same time. It wouldn’t do. 

She did cry back into the city though. She had held it back for as long as she could, but seeing Ivy like that scared her. Made her think that she had lost her one true happiness because she hadn’t gotten there in time. 

It was an absolutely crippling feeling. 

  
  


Harley haphazardly parked the car in front of the abandoned greenhouse, what they both call home, and rushed inside, closing the door behind her with the kick of her heel. She set Ivy against the toilet, filling the tub up with water. Harley might not know as much about plants as Ivy, but she knows that when something looks dry it probably needs water. 

Once it was somewhat full, Harley placed Ivy in, not worrying about her clothes. This was more important. Ivy’s life was more important. And then, she sat there and waited. Every few minutes she’d check her pulse for any sign of improvement. 

It was strange seeing Ivy in such a state. Harley had never seen Ivy so vulnerable, so harmed and neglected. Harley has seen her days, but Ivy? No, Ivy was indestructible. This wasn’t right. None of it was. 

Ivy has always been the strong one. The one who helped Harley off her feet and cleaned her wounds. The one who always seemed to have the time to comfort her. 

And it makes Harley wonder if this is what Ivy feels every time. This sickening fear and anxiety that she’ll lose Harley forever too. All they have is each other, a world without one around wouldn’t be one worth living in. 

Harley was simply holding onto Ivy’s hand then, leaning her head against the tub and feeling the slow beating rhythm of her heart. She began to count the beats and started to feel hope when the numbers had begun to increase. Maybe there was a chance they’d make it through this after all.  _ Together.  _

“Harley?” Ivy croaked from the tub, getting herself to a half sitting up position. 

“Red!” Harley exclaimed in relief, sitting up and moving her hand to instead hold Ivy’s hand instead of her wrist. 

Harley started crying again, probably from pure joy. But she tried to fight them off, fanning her face. 

“You can’t disappear like that!” Harley blubbers. “I could’ve lost you. I  _ can’t  _ lose you, Ivy.  _ I can’t. _ ” 

Ivy couldn’t do much to calm Harley down, too weak to do anything, but squeeze Harley’s hand lightly. Harley took some shuddering breaths afterwards, pulling herself back together. 

“Harley, it’ll be okay. I promise,” Ivy assured her. 

Harley reached, pulling Ivy into a hug. She would’ve held her tighter, telling Ivy that she’d never let her go, but she couldn’t. Not in Ivy’s state. 

Yet, it felt nice anyway. Feeling Ivy’s breath against her skin, or the movement from breath underneath her hands. It gave her some hope that Ivy would be okay, and that’s all she really needed. 


End file.
